1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping press, stamping machine, or the like, particularly a mintage or coining press. The press includes a driven connecting rod which is connected through toggle levers to a coining slide.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mintage or coining press of this type has become known from EP 0 151 204 A1. The press includes a coining slide drive which is composed of a triangular lever driven through a center bearing by a crankshaft, wherein the triangular lever is connected with a rear link bracket to a rod and is connected through the rod on a frame with a front link bracket through a pressure rod to the coining slide. The drive of the slide generates through a reversing drive a drive of an ejector coining die for producing an ejection movement which takes place essentially simultaneously with the movement of the slide from the front dead center to the rear dead center thereof.
In order to make available sufficient space and time for transporting or further transporting the blanks or finished coins which are usually supplied in such mintage or coining presses by a rotary table, the known press operates with an appropriately modified lever construction. Aside from the fact that such a lever construction does not allow a general purpose use, it is additionally not possible to achieve defined positions of rest; rather, the connecting rod which actuates the slide through the toggle levers and is driven by a driven crankshaft, carries out an oscillating movement. This oscillating movement may lead to overswinging and to an unsteady machine operation.